Doors and Nightmares
by Thekuroshitsujilover
Summary: Everyone knows that Mello talks a whole lot of his daily crap except for what he really feels. Near, on the other hand, never talked about anything useful to human relationships. One night, they find themselves sitting oppositely behind a door, and that's when everything comes streaming down. MelloxNear Mello/Near NearxMello Fluff


**Facades**

**Disclaimer : I don't own death note nor the characters in this story. This is just another artistic expression.**

It was already after midnight when Near decided to get up from the clutching sheets of his bed. Insomnia – he doesn't have any medication for that, or rather any reason to fight it.

The moon still illuminated the quiet and stoic confines of his room, and somehow it never appeared duller. He began his usual habit of twirling a strand of hair, caring any less from the rest of the world which he's so good at. Just a few, silent steps then he sat beside the white door. You can call it his place – the only part where the crawling light can't touch his comfort zone. The boy didn't know why he ended up being so wary of it either.

He produced and exasperated sigh and slumped his head; leaning on to the door. Little did he know that a thump will answer him back.

To make sure, he placed his left ear and listened – a slight shuffle was heard along with a slow and calm breathing.

"Who is it?" He started.

There were sounds that told him that the person on the other side was aware of his presence,

"….none of your business." It said quietly in a grump behavior. It clicked inside the younger boy who the night phantom might be.

"What are you doing here at my door, Mello?"

"It's not yours. Fuck off and go back to sleep." Something cracked outside, and Near guessed it's just one of Mello's midnight chocolate snack habit, and decided to keep silent momentarily. He spoke again,

"Of all places, why here?"

"And why will I answer that?" Good point. Near wanted to drop the conversation and go back to his peaceful slumber, but instead, he has something else in mind – and he's got to put himself into another person's shoes to get something out of the likes of Mello.

"Why not? It's just the two of us, Mello." The blonde didn't seem convinced, "I won't do something so underhanded, you know that."

"This persistent and talkative side of you is annoying as hell too." The elder male slightly chuckled. Near waited patiently.

"I had a bad dream." Mello having a nightmare? Near mustered an amused expression, almost very pleased at the personal response. However, it left many facts hanging.

"What kind of dream?" He whispered, holding the situation as delicate as he could. Something like this is worth happening once in a lifetime only.

"…..the past." Near didn't have to ask again, for Mello continued. "My family, the fires, myself…."

"I never had a decent sleep."

"Even once?"

"Never."

Mello turned, facing the blank wooden door instead, "I've never told anyone about it."

"I see." They were silent for a few moments, either trying to contemplate whether to continue or registering whatever that's said. The cool air that touched Near's pale skin reminded him the depth of the night, and that he can't pull up for long.

"Why did you choose to stay here?" Five good minutes of unspeakable emotions.

"I always run here because….it…calms me down."

"Do you sleep here?" He bit his tongue before asking, "Why?" He said gently for the first time in his life.

"The fact that you're behind this door relaxes me." Near's eyes widened at the phrase. He couldn't help but feel strange at the words of significance coming from a supposed despicable mouth. Both minds were clear from worldly things, only concentrating on the universe the two developed between them.

"How can that explain anything?"

"Reminds me of the better reality, and that I still have a thin string attached to it." Mello sighed, and Near did too soon after. Both are most likely tired from all the mental understanding, reading, and concluding of each other. Just then, Near came up with a closure that can leave both of them speechless.

"You'd rather suffer here with me than experience your past?"

"Duh. Of course."

"…..that's _nice_." He murmured inaudibly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Near's lids started to droop, and he was aware of the unconsciousness that's gradually taking him over. He shifted, preparing to stand and go back to bed, until the rough voice replied again.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Why can't it be like this every day?" Near sat again.

"Like what?"

"You know that I don't hate you as much as I tell everyone. You're one of the primary people who I trust and feel calm with."

"You destroy my card towers every day too."

"Right." Near closed his eyes.

"Actually, just you and Matt. You're weird, irritating and self-important." Mello touched his lips on to the smooth surface of the barrier separating them, "But that's what makes you different from anyone else."

He waited for a couple of moments and no timid voice shot back. Deep breathing echoed to his side, and he figured right away. He smiled, lying on the carpeted floor while imagining that Near is closer to him than he is.

Tomorrow, Mello planned on not just destroying his towers, but his robots too, and probably – _just probably_ – spend his night here again.

**Notes: Pleease R & R! thank you :)**


End file.
